hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Death in Chains
Hades, god of the underworld, asks Xena to undertake the daunting task of freeing his sister -the embodiment of death from the clutches of King Sisyphus who's captured her. Summary As his wife Queen Karas nervously looks on, a confident King Sisyphus greets Celesta, the embodiment of Death, who has come to escort him to the Underworld of her brother Hades. Through trickery, the King captures and chains his visitor, rendering her helpless by seizing her eternal flame. Meanwhile, Xena is attacked by the evil thug Toxeus while traveling through the forest with Gabrielle. In the heated battle which follows, Toxeus tries to stab her with a hidden dagger but Xena narrowly escapes, driving the knife into the chest of her attacker. As she and Gabrielle walk away, however, they do not see that the imprisonment of Celesta has already begun to have an effect, Toxeus' eyes pop open and his mortally wounded body is suddenly very much alive. As Xena and Gabrielle continue on their way, they are intercepted by Hades, who comes rumbling up from the Underworld to ask Xena to rescue his sister. He explains that if Celesta's flame is allowed to burn out, no one will be able to die. Eternal life -- filled with suffering -- will be the fate of all mankind. Xena agrees to help. On their way to Sisyphus' castle, Xena and Gabrielle are faced with the terrible realization that as long as Celesta is imprisoned, the ill will find no relief in death. When they stop to give comfort to a group of sick and injured people by the roadside, they meet Talus, a handsome and compassionate young man who helps Gabrielle dispense first aid. Talus and Gabrielle are strongly drawn to each other and upon hearing about Celesta's capture, Talus insists on joining them in their mission. He reveals he can be of special help to them since his mother worked for the King when he was a small boy and he knows Sisyphus' castle quite well. At the same time, Toxeus, enjoying his newfound immortality, demonstrates to his band of thugs that they cannot be killed and convinces them to join in his campaign to hunt Xena down so they can capture Death for themselves. Xena dispatches Gabrielle and Talus to the local hospital to help the injured as she leaves for Sisyphus' castle. Pursued by Toxeus and his men, she scales the castle wall and steals into the fortress. At the hospital, Gabrielle is warned by an old woman that Xena will die if she touches Death or allows it to touch her. Fearing for her friend's life, Gabrielle sets out for the castle with Talus. After battling her way past several guards, Xena confronts Sisyphus in a dimly lit chamber, but falls prey to one of his tricks and falls through a trap door into a pit. After Gabrielle and Talus sneak into the castle, Talus, too, falls through a trap door into the same pit. Gabrielle successfully evades Toxeus' men as Xena and Talus escape the pit to face a succession of deadly traps. As Celesta's flame burns still lower, Karas finally offers her help, knowing that her husband's selfish attempt to cheat Death is wrong. She and Talus convince Sisyphus to release Celesta but as he begins to unlock her chains, Gabrielle rushes in, followed by Toxeus and his men, who take her hostage. Xena fends off the thugs and manages to save Gabrielle's life by smashing the last lock holding Celesta with a direct blow from her chakram. As soon as Celesta is free, Toxeus and his men fall to the ground, dead. Sadly, Celesta then comes for Talus, who has been ill for some time, but not before Gabrielle bids a heartfelt farewell to her new friend. Disclaimer No Unabating or Severely Punishing Deities were harmed during the production of this motion picture. Background Information *This episode was followed up by the HTLJ episode, "Highway to Hades", which premiered the following week. Both episodes feature Sisyphus and Karis (as well as the same actors portraying them). *This episode was the third to be written, after Sins of the Past and Chariots of War, but ended up being filmed as episode 10. It explains why Gabrielle isn't carrying her staff in the episode, and it makes sense why they placed it before Hooves and Harlots. So the continuity error is simply Gabrielle wearing the wrong outfit. *Chakram Count: 2 1) To cut the branch so it would fall on Toxeus. 2) To prevent Toxeus from killing Gabrielle and to realese Celesta. *This is the first appearance of Erik Thomson as Hades. He was in four episodes of Xena. In addition, he played the same role in Hercules: The Legendary Journeys (he was in four episodes of that as well). He also played Hades in the other spin off, Young Hercules (he was in one episode). *This episode is also known by the title "Death is M.I.A. Links and References Guest Stars * Erik Thomson as Hades * Ray Henwood as Sisyphus * Leslie Wing as Karis References People Gods Places Other Category:XWP episodes